Shiraori
Shiraori (白織), more commonly known as Shiro (白) or White, is a god and the Tenth Demon Army commander. Appearance Shiraori has the appearance of a stunningly beautiful young girl with ghost-white skin and long silver-white hair. She keeps her extraordinarily long, flowing, straight hair loose on the top of her head but from her neck down she styles it in a french braid. This braid is wrapped around her like a scarf and lining for her dress. Her eyes are extremely unique, shining a bright ruby-red with 4 irises in each, but she tends to keep them closed while in front of others due to their inhuman appearance. Her clothes, created from a her own dimensional thread, consist of a one-piece dress with wide-open sleeves and a large hood. She can be confused with Wakaba Hiiro by Reincarnations, due to the extreme similarities in their appearance. Personality Shiraori is an introvert who has little to no experience dealing with people. She can read people very well, but often fails to communicate her thoughts. She does her utmost to avoid interacting with others whenever possible. When she needs to, it takes a great deal of effort on her part to speak clearly.Conversations with Pope Dustin XLI and Wrath. Although she's easily misunderstood, Shiro is the type that can't help but to pick up the abandoned kitten. She's a tsundere that finds reasons to look down on her own kind actions.Ariel, Web novel: Blood 14 Although she rarely speaks, she likes to write. Since coming to the realization that verbal communication is a difficult, she prefers to communicate with others through writing instead. She ends up writing several books worth of information about the System, her plans, and the state of the world. She's usually stoic and happy-go-lucky but in actuality is very depressed. This side of her comes out when she has nothing to do and she herself doesn't seem to notice this aspect of her personality. She will go to extreme lengths to get good food, such as ruthlessly rooting out dissent in the Demon Army just to ensure her three or four meals a day. It should also be noted that Shiraori needs a large amount of food to sustain her energy. She likes alcohol but cannot hold her liquor. Her drunken behavior is note-worthily stupid or outrageous to the point that people no longer try to stop her from going on a drunken rampage. Many, many incidents occur while she is drunk. As the teacher of Sophia and Wrath, she drills into them the idea that stats aren't everything, and that strong individuals should never underestimate those below them.Volume 4-interlude: The administrators' reincarnation allies She thinks the name Shiraori is awkward, and prefers to be called Shiro. Synopsis Shiraori's first appearance is from the perspective of Balto, who suspects that she is an AdministratorVolume 2-Interlude: The Demon Lord's Aide Sighs at a Meeting. She is also present when the Demon Lord picks up the Hero's scarf in the aftermath of the Human-Demon Great War.Volume 2-Interlude: Spider Demon Lord. In Hyrince's recollection of the battle, she is described as a pure-white girl who leisurely walked onto the battlefield and obliterated the Hero and his party with a Rot Attack.Volume 3-S3: Julius After the war, Shiraori rides atop an Arch Taratect with Ariel while travelling through the Great Garam Forest. She seems concerned for the reincarnations about to be caught up in the ensuing battle with the elves, but Ariel tells her not to worry.Volume 4-Interlude: Demon Lord In the Web Novel, Shiraori first came into being after absorbing an massive amount of ＭＡ energy from the cores of a ＭＡ Energy Generator and the robots that guarded it. These generators are the source that led to the destruction of the world and the necessity of the System. After absorbing the cores from the knowledge granted by Taboo, Kumoko undergoes Apotheosis and is reborn as Shiraori after 47 daysWeb Novel 203. When she awakens, she comes face to face with Güliedistodiez and D(via smartphone). They explain to her that she has successfully become a god and escaping the confines of the System. Shiraori actually wants to leave the planet, but is unable to do so due to the danger of gods on other worlds. D offers to make Shiraori her Kin, which would guarantee her safety, but wants Shiraori to see to the fate of the planet, either by destruction or salvation. And so, she is stuck helping the Demon Lord Ariel with her plan to restore the MA Energy and kill Potimas. It is later revealed that Shiraori, the rebirth of Kumoko, is not the missing classmate Wakaba Hiiro. Instead, she is a spider that was in the classroom at the time of the incident. Abilities Having transcended the System, Shiraori is now incapable of using any of her former Skills. None-the-less she can replicate certain effects through magecraft. For example she can create a mirror from earth using magecraft that is like an extension of terrain magicWeb Novel 202: God or created bullets of darkness. Web Novel 291: Elf Village Battle ① Shiraori explains that she is only knows how to perform Darkness Magic, Space Magic, Healing Magic and Heresy Magic without system assistance. Web Novel 214: What I can do now. Even though Shiraori states that Heresy Magic can still be used, Ariel specifies that Shiraori can not use the heresy attribute Soul Break anymore. Web Novel Elf Village Battle ⑩ * Physical Strength beyond the System: As a god Shiraori's stats are would be above the System's limit. Even a right straight delivered by Shiraori can penetrate Ariel's Physical Nullification and give her a bleeding nose.Web Novel 208: The standard of the fantasy world and the first encounter * Fluoroscopy: An ability that allows Shiraori to see with closed eyes. It also grants her vision in 360 degrees, through and around walls, and more. She has no blind-spots.Web Novel 244: This yandere imouto is so in love I can’t get through to her * Transformation: Shiraori can freely switch between a human form and an arachne form with just a thought. * Thread Manipulation: Due to her spider heritage, Shiraori can produce and manipulate spider threads. She can also completely customize them; See: Dimensional Magecraft. *'Immortality & Regeneration:' As a god Shiraori is immortal. She will never die of old age.Web Novel SS: Christmas and even destroying her body is meaningless because the true form of a god is its soul. Even destroying the head will only cause her to momentarily lose the ability to think. There are only two ways to kill a god. The first is to wear them down until they lack the energy for regeneration. The second is to use magecraft to destroy their soul.Web Novel 329: How to kill a god Even if one has soul destroying magecraft this isn't easy; according to Ariel it would require hundreds of users of Soul Break to really affect Güliedistodiez. *'Barriers:' Shiraori can create Barriers around herselfWeb Novel 328: To put it in Black and White and others.Web Novel 306: Encounter *'Foresight:' Even after becoming a god, Shiraori is still able to use this skill. It strengthens the user’s predictive abilities. Furthermore, it allows the user to see the possible outcomes of the immediate future. *'Evil Eyes:' Shiraori developed new versions of her Evil Eye Skills after becoming a godWeb Novel 219 Due to having eyes within her eyes she is able to use all of those at once and due to her vision enhancing Skills she can effectively use them in any direction thanks to Fluoroscopy. **'Evil Eye of Analysis:' An Evil Eye which analyzes the energy of an opponent's soul, giving a rough estimate of their strength.Web Novel 220 **'Evil Eye of Grudge:' Shiraori has developed a Magecraft version of this Evil Eye. It continually weakens all of the recipient’s stats while damaging their HP, MP, and SP, it also adds the decreased HP, Mana and SP to herself. **'Evil Eye of Panic:' Strikes Fear into the enemies in her view.Web Novel 224 The only people that can resist this are Gyurie and Ariel so it even works against high-grade fear resistance. **'Evil Eye of Serenity:' By reversing the effects of the Evil Eye of Panic. Shiraori can use an Evil Eye that grants the target serenity instead of fear.Web Novel 308: What was accomplished **'Evil Eye of Static:' Paralyzes the opponent making them completely unable to move. The skill doesn't only paralyze the body but also shuts down the mind making the opponent unable to remember what happened while paralyzed.Web Novel 226 Shiraori once described it as "King Crimson! Not quite the same though".Web Novel Oni 17 **'Evil Eye of Attraction and Repulsion:' An Evil Eye that automatically repels and eliminates any attack in her field of view. **'Evil Eye of Extinction:' A Rot Attribute Evil Eye, that instantly disintegrates the target.Web Novel 274: Hero Killing **'Evil Eye of Gluttony:' An Evil Eye inspired by the Gluttony ruler skill. Using this Shiraori can decompose and absorb the energy of any magic within her field of view. This way she can even decompose and absorb the power of Anti-Magic Fields.Web Novel 294: Elf Village Battle ④ **'Evil Eye of Past Sight:' An Evil Eye that lets Shiraori see the past.Web Novel 320: It’s nobody’s fault. However, Po – you’re not included. *'Hacking the System:' Shiraori has the ability to hack the System through clones sent to Sariel. By interfering with the System she can change various things. For example, she attempted to eradicate the Hero title this way. Shiraori wants to eventually reach the point that of being able to destroy the System. **'Soul Shelter:' Shiraori has control over the System's Soul Shelter, which allows her to temporarily remove souls from the cycle of reincarnation.Web Novel 268: That which is hidden **'Regenerating the Soul:' Shiraori Demontrated to be able to heal a soul that is about to be destroyed. This requires System access.Web Novel 242: The Devotion of the Fool *'Resurrecting the Dead:' Shiraori is able to resurrect the dead. However, this is only possible in a world with the System.Web Novel 288: Guardian *'Dimensional Magecraft:' Shiraori specializes in dimensional magecraft, and it has many capabilities. She can use an enhanced version of teleport that allows her to teleport anywhere she wants, even to other worlds.Web Novel 204: Easy Furthermore, she can sense and interfere with the teleportation of others to make them teleport to unintended areas.Web Novel: The Previous Sword Emperor Shiraori can create vast pocket dimensions and can manipulate the flow of time within them to a certain degree.Web Novel 245: Let’s start with “seiza” She is able to teleport entire armiesWeb Novel 286: Boldly marching through enemy territory and uses this at times to teleport opponents into her pocket dimensions. Touching is not required for teleportation. In order to aim the dimensional magecraft one can either aim at a certain place, like normal, or also just designate the person one wishes to effect, in which case knowledge of where the person is is apparently unnecessary.Web Novel 320: It’s nobody’s fault. However, Po – you’re not included. **'Threads:' Shiraori's spider threads are laced with empty space. More specifically every thread is at the same time a pocket dimension of its own, making them practically indestructible unless one is able to destroy space itself. **'Redirection:' When attacked with projectiles Shiraori opens portals leading to a pocket space in order to catch the attack. She can then open another portal in order to send the attack right back at the opponent.Web Novel Elf Village Battle ⑧ **'Dimensional Fissures:' Shiraori can create dimensional fissures. She uses them to defend against attacks by opening up a portal into a different dimension, and then redirecting the attack with a second portal. She also hides her clones in pocket dimensions, opening up portals in a web-like pattern to attack with her custom Evil Eyes. *'Division:' Shiraori's aptitude for splitting her consciousness into multiple bodies emerges as one of her most subtle, yet powerful, Skills in the form of division. By creating innumerable tiny spider clones implanted with her own consciousness, she has nearly super-computer levels of multi-tasking ability. Shiraori uses this immense ability to partition her effort into researching new abilities and hacking the System, as well as gathering information by sending out her spider-clones to track key individuals and locations throughout the world. It is, in fact, this massive information network that she has created that is one the most instrumental of assets in her personal arsenal. She currently has over ten thousand clones all over the world and in various pocket dimensions.Web Novel Informal Conference ④ Should her main body die she can simply transfer her soul into one of the clones. Her clones generally have the same abilities as herself. **'Mind Control:' Shiraori can mind control people by having a small clone crawl into their ear and connect to their brain.Web Novel 243: Guys with a screw loose are such… **'Exponential Spider Summoning:' Shiraori can summon a great number of clones from her shadow. Each clone can then each summon even more clones, resulting in an exponential number of spiders appearing. *'Magic Manipulation:' Shiraori is able to manipulate magic around her. She can manipulate the magic power in other people to make them activate Skills they don't have.Web Novel 211: Vampire training plan Additionally, she can interfere with the magic construction of others in order to completely negate a spell. *'Recognition Obstruction:' Shiraori makes it so that people do not recognize her, instead remembering whiteness. This works by planting the concept of whiteness directly in consciousnes' of the people around her. *'Telepathy:' Shiraori can use telepathy, and eavesdrop on other people's telepathic communication. *'Soul Protection:' Shiraori is able to protect a few souls in the event of System collapse.Web Novel 246: I can’t stop laughing *'Absorbing External Energy:' Shiraori has a talent for absorbing external energies, being easily able to drain any power source she comes across.Web Novel 292: Elf Village Battle ② *'Hologram Creation': Shiraori can create Holograms to illustrate what she is explaining. *'Boundary Field:' A realm created by a god, that is sort of like being inside the god. Güliedistodiez Demontrated that a god can even change the laws of physics inside its zone. Being inside a god's zone is advantageous for the god and disadvantages for everyone else. The zone will dull the movements of opponents and nobody except the owner can properly use their power within it, although some internal magecraft such as healing and setting up barriers over the skin is possible. Shiraori not only has such a zone, but she can also use space magic to turn a space into her zone and in turn, cancel out the zone of others. This requires her to summon a massive number of clones into her opponent's zone. *'Body Transmognification:' Shiraori has been shown to transform her hand into a blade Trivia *The two characters that make up her name are Shiro (白), which means white, and Ori (織), which means weaving. *Coffee will completely knock Shiraori out for hours. She can drink coffee without caffeine and nothing happens. Likewise she can drink caffeinated tea without a problem. Apparently only caffeinated coffee will have this effect.Web Novel 284: Downfall of the Kingdom *After becoming the 10th army general Shiro trains the army to 1000 in each ability score, causing the opposing humans to think they are an elite demon force despite Shiro thinking them weak. Category:Characters Category:Demon Faction Category:Gods Category:Administrators